Her dirty little secrets
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: Kaoru's been feeling an attraction towards one of her closest friends, but can't find the guts to tell them. Will Kaoru ever find the guts to tell her secrets to her friend or will she keep them hidden away, and lose her friends heart forever?


**Warning! This Fanfiction involves Yuri!  
If you are not a fan of Yuri, don't read this and give me bad reviews. Everyone has a different opinion for these couples, and I like this one, to be honest.**

**Enjoy~**

**(P.S. I replaced my older MiyakoXKaoru story (Lost Love) with this cuz I just didn't feel it with the other story)**

* * *

I swear, I heard angels singing, as she made her way towards us. Her baby blue eyes sparkle in the light of the bright sun, as her golden curls, in her hair, bounced as she skipped along the sidewalk towards us, giving a innocent smile and giggle as she came to a stop, in front of us. I felt a slight blush escape my cheeks, as she came in and gave us a hug. She pulled back and giggled, looking at the both of us as we three exchanged greetings, and continued to make our way to school.

I listen to her angelic voice humming, as she walked along side of us. I stare at her beauty, wishing I could have it all to myself. She was just so, perfect! From each strand of her shiny, golden hair to the tips of her long, painted finger nails. She just had everything, I wanted.

She had a beautiful, hour glass, body with smooth, long legs. Her skin was baby skin soft, and her lips were luscious and light pink - they're so kissable! Her baby blue eyes, sparkled in the daylight and her hair was so soft and long - It even smells good!

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon me, curiosity filled her eyes. I blushed, realizing I was staring at her, and turned away, focusing back on the sidewalk in front of me, towards our school. I mentally punched myself, feeling really embarrassed, at my stupid actions. Why couldn't I just be a normal person who didn't stare at their best friends!?

Finally we approached our destination, a small sigh of relief filled my body, as I waved goodbye to my friends and ran off to join my soccer friends, in a mini game of soccer, avoiding the awkwardness between me and my best friends.

* * *

The bell rung as we all sat in our seats and waited for our names to be called.

"Akatsumi Momoko?"

Momoko shot up from her seat, in front of me, and put her hand up and answered with an energetic, "Present, sir!", then sat back down.

I look around and watch the others stand up and response, as the teacher called on them.

I sighed and smiled, knowing that this was our last year in this school and that we would all be graduating, going to college or university, and, maybe, even getting our very first jobs.

"Gotokuji Miyako?

I arose from my seat and responded, "Present, sir!" And sat back down, brushing my dress down.

I listened intentively to each name, while I looked out the window and watched two little kids argue over a basketball, when a certain name caught all of my attention, and I turned around to look at them.

"Matsubara Kaoru?"

"Present, sir!" She said, as she rose, and then plopped back down in her seat unamused.

I slightly blushed, as I looked at her.

She was my best friend, but I always looked up to her as something much more. I don't know.. She's just so inspiring and strong! All the girls (and guys) look up to her, because she was the number one athlete in our school. Sure she wasn't the biggest guy magnet, like I was, but it didn't bother her much.

She only cared for a guy once in her life, but he never cared for her and she was left broken. After that horrible experience, she never wanted to date anybody again.

When that happened, I was always by her side, helping her feel better; trying to get her to see that she didn't need him and they were other people out there that cared for her... like me. But I guess, she never really felt like she needed to be in a relationship, in the first place. Plus it was her first breakup, so I couldn't blame her.

Suddenly she turned and looked at me, confusion written all over her face, as she raised her eyebrow. I quickly realized I was still staring at her. My face flushed with red, hot embarrassment. I quickly turned away and covered my burning hot face in my hands and looked out the window, pretending, nothing happened.

After a few seconds I turned back around and took a quick glance at her. _She's turned around... Good._ A sigh of relief hit me, as I finally breath out and put my attention back on the teacher.

That was embarrassing! I can't believe I was just staring at my best friend.

Gosh! What must she be thinking about me now?

Probably that I'm crazy, that's for sure.

Urgh! What is wrong with me? I know better than to stare at people.

I sighed, as I stop arguing with myself and go back to doing my work.

* * *

"Kaoru! Momoko!" We turn to a halt at the school gate as we turned around to see her running up towards us, again.

I blushed slightly as she held us in her embrace. _Why do I keep doing that!?_

Once she let go, we headed on our way down the street towards our homes.

We always walk down the same way, and after a couple blocks, we all split, going our own directions from the crossroad. Sometimes we decide to go to Miyako's home for the afternoon, because her house is so big, and her Obachama makes the most delicious food ever! But today we were just going home. No time to do anything with all the homework our Senseis gave us.

Not like I'm gonna do any of it. The soccer finals are on tonight and I can't miss it! It's the most important game in all of Japan! We made it to the FIFA world cup finals along with Portugal. Cristiano Ronaldo is playing tonight, so I can't wait to see the action between him and Japan's players!

"Sayounara, Momoko! Sayounara, Kaoru!" She waved goodbye, as she turned to leave down the street, towards her home.

Momoko jumped up and down, waving goodbye, while I just gave her sideways smile and waved bye, kinda feeling sad that she was going, already.

A small smile and giggle appeared on her face before she hopped off.

I smiled, and then head on my way across the street, towards my home.

"Sayounara, Kaoru! See you tomorrow!" Enthusiastically Momoko waved, watching me leave.

I turned, walking backwards, and gave her a salute, as she returned it back. "Sayounara to you to!"

Once I was across to the other side, I turned back around, with my hands in my pocket. I walked along the sidewalk, occasionally looking up at sky, before, finally, approaching my residence.

I ran up the flights of stairs, avoiding the wait in the elevator, unlocked my apartment door and running inside, flopping onto our coach.

Man! Was it good to be home?

* * *

I yawn, rubbing my eyes, waking up on the couch.

Man, that was one great soccer game! It was almost a tie but at the last minute we scored, sending victory, Japan's way; 3-2.

I shut off the television, and made my way to my room. My parents were out of town to see my older brother in university, while my younger brother was at a sleepover with his friends. So that left me all alone in my house, to do as I pleased.

I walk into my ensuite, and started running the water, dumping in some soothing bubbles, while I got undressed. I shut off the tap and slowly slip into the bubbly filled tub, and relaxed. I let my eyes slip off to sleep, and took a quick nap.

_"Kaoru! S-stop that! I-It tic-ckles! Haha!" She was lying on her back, to her bed as I tickled her._

_"Nu-uh! Not until you say it." I forced back a chuckle, smirking, continuing to tickle her._

_"aha! O-okay! Kauro is the b-best s-soccer player on the p-planet! N-now s-stop!" She was so breathless, barely able to speak._

_"Hmm... Okay!" I finally stopped, laughing to myself, as she sat up, catching her breath._

_"T-thank you." She giggled, breathlessly._

_Suddenly they both stopped laughing and stared at each other. Silence filled the atmosphere, no one dared move. It was so quiet, a pin drop could be heard. _

_Slowly, but suddenly, Kauro leaned in, planting her lips on her, embracing them into a long, but sweet kiss._

I jolted out of my daydreams, making a big splash in the process. My heart was racing as faster than Usain Bolt, I could feel it in my throat. My hands were on my forehead, staring confused and shocked at the no longer, bubbly water, in front of me.

What? What was that?

Did I just..? No no! It was just a dream. None of that _actually_ happened. But, why did she dream that?

Her and Miyako, they... they kissed! Sure it was a dream, but they kissed!

I can't believe I dreamed that of my best friend! I felt so ashamed of myself.

I splashed my face a couple times and shook my head, rubbing my face.

_I'm going insane..._ I told myself. _I've had a crazy, busy day. __All I need is a good night sleep.. That's all!_

I climbed out of the tub, unplugging it and drying myself off. I put on some fresh PJ's and climbed into bed, closing my eyes and dozing off to sleep.

Maybe I'll feel better in the morning.. I hope...


End file.
